


kitchen convo

by hito_ritabi



Series: NTN [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 04:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will talks to Arluin about his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	kitchen convo

Will stepped quietly down into the kitchen. He turned the corner, poking his head in with his hand gently holding onto the frame of the door as he looked inside. Arluin was at the counter dicing up some apples, gently mixing them into a syrup of some sort, while an empty half-cooked pie dough sat in a pan by his side. He looked busy, preoccupied – Will kept changing the word in his mind, trying to convince himself not to disrupt his usher gentleman while he was working.

 

As Will shifted his weight uneasily, the wood of the floorboards beneath him let out a gentle creak as they settled under his weight. Will let out a breath as Arluin heard the noise and looked up to him.

 

“Do you need something?” Arluin asked with the utmost professionalism clinging to his every consonant.

 

Hesitating to answer, Will adjusted his weight a bit, taking a half-step into the kitchen without leaving the door-frame. “Not really.” Will answered. His voice was soft and light, almost coming out as inaudible due to his having been lying in bed for a while and resting. Talking to someone without the adrenaline from earlier made him feel as if the air in his lungs was escaping.

 

Frowning at him, Arluin tilted his head to the side, dropping a handful sliced apple into the syrup. “Are you hungry perhaps?”

 

“No...” Will answered plainly without hesitation this time, though he turned his chin downward. After a few seconds, he asked while slowly raising his gaze, “Did Crow leave?”

 

“He's in the study reading,” Arluin answered, lifting his hand to point toward the door at Will's left. Will followed his hand, looking at the swinging wooden door with focus. “Are you feeling all right? I can make you something easy to eat.”

 

“Thank you.” Will answered, looking back to him. His voice still felt soft and shaky. Arluin gave him a nod and then went back to preparing the pie. “Um,” Will turned his head to Arluin, his voice falling soft again as he was unsure if he could distract him. Without missing a beat, Arluin turned his face up to Will's, ready to hear whatever he had to say. “Tea.” Will said, unable to even nod his head. “...would be nice. – Please.” Arluin nodded before stepping over toward the stove. “Do you think – is Crow mad, at me?”

 

Stopping in his actions of filling the kettle with water, Arluin took brisk steps over to Will. He stopped just in front of him, lifted his hand and placed it gently on Will's shoulder. “Are you really concerned about that?” He asked in a very gentle tone.

 

“Yes.” Will replied, his voice sounding even softer to him now.

 

Arluin let out a breath, his chest caving in slightly. “Do you feel the need to apologize for just being you?”

 

Will looked up to meet Arluin's eyes fully now. Then he looked toward the door where Crow was, thinking. “I don't think so.”

 

“Then there's no reason he would be angry with you.” Arluin answered very promptly. He chuckled as he took his hand off of Will, turning back toward the stove at the same time. “Although, his frustration with Noire is apparent. He isn't the biggest fan of Matéas, or any of the others for that matter, is he?”

 

Will continued looking at the door to the study for a quiet moment before answering. “No. He isn't.”

**Author's Note:**

> context applies from ch78, trying to break writer's block omg x.x


End file.
